1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air purifiers and relates more particularly to an air purifier with perfume dispensing control which comprises a plurality of perfume dispensers alternatively controlled to give off different pleasant smells when a rotary table is caused by a trigger arm assembly to rotate with a round hole thereon alternatively aligned with the perfume dispensers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air purifier or perfume has been commonly used for deodorizing a lavatory or removing bad smells from a crowded place. Since perfume or aromatic agent generally contains a certain percentage of alcohol, the pleasant smells from a perfume or an aromatic agent in an air purifier may be disappeared quickly. Further, an air purifier general gives off one specific pleasant smell only and, one may be unable to smell out such a specific pleasant smell when one is staying long enough in the place filled with such a specific pleasant smell.